


7 rings

by skywalkaers



Series: Worlds apart [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkaers/pseuds/skywalkaers
Summary: Yuzuru reacts to Zhenya’s exhibition at the 2019 show of Fantasy on Ice,where she performed 7 rings by Ariana Grande and things get a bit hot.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Worlds apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	7 rings

**Fantasy on Ice 2019,Makuhari**

Why was she doing that to him?He felt like he was about to faint.Or nosebleed like an anime character...or both.  
She was dancing in a rather...provocative manner to a very sexy song.

_I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

She looked straight in his face as she danced to that bit.  
Did it mean that Zhenya wanted him?  
A sudden feeling of hotness spread all over his body.  
She was going to be the death of him.  
The girl ended the performance and walked straight past him without even looking at him.  
She was making him go crazy.  
Yuzuru grabbed her wrist and turned her around to make her look at him,at what she did to him.  
«What?»  
She rolled her eyes,frustrated.She just wanted to show a more mature version of her on the ice,there was nothing wrong with that.  
«Everyone’s bashing me already for this performance,can you give me a break?»  
She added,freeing herself to get back to her changing room.  
Yuzuru followed her,he needed to make her understand what he meant.  
She didn’t get what he wanted to say.  
There were too many people around,too many reporters...he couldn’t talk to her in front of them,so he silently followed her.  
He was about to knock when he heard crying and noticed that the door was open.  
«Zhenya...you completely misunderstood me,I swear.»  
She looked up and tried to dry her tears,hoping he wouldn’t notice them.  
«No I didn’t! You hated it! But you know what?I honestly don’t care.I just acted like that because that’s what everyone thinks of me.Your fans believe I changed coaches only because of you.And maybe you do too because you haven’t really spoken to me in months!So fuck off Yuzuru.»  
They were really close and a sudden wave of desire came over him.Her talking like that,with her shivering knees and that attitude,had been enough to set his insides on fire.  
He gently pushed her against the wall and she didn’t try to stop him.  
She was still wearing that skimpy outfit without her thights or skates,and he was very aroused.  
«You should listen before you speak Evgenia.I meant to say that you succeded in making me want you as much as you want me.»  
Her anger died down and was replaced by confusion.  
He was pinning her against the wall now,their bodies closer than ever...  
«You looked straight into my face dancing to those words...you have been very naughty Evgenia.»  
And with that their lips crushed,his hands started touching her curves and she started to mess with his hair.  
Zhenya left his lips to sit on the make up table and with that her panties were gone.  
Yuzuru could feel how wet she was for him.He didn’t even need to prepare her.  
He started to kiss her neck before entering her and when he did he started to believe that was the most glorious moment of his life.  
No medal could top that.  
Okay maybe it could.  
It was tie,he decided.  
He kept kissing her neck as their bodies rocked in unison.  
The sound she was making,the way she was trying to get him closer to her than he already was,was the most exciting thing and he almost came for that only.  
«Yuzu..please.»  
But it was her pleading that mede him finally give in,and she did too,soon after that.  
«You’re so beautiful Zhenya...»  
They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes,until she spoke again.  
«Yuzuru...why did you do this?»  
«I just...watching you dance in that way for me made me feel like I had won the Olympics all over again.I couldn’t believe you wanted me of all people,that way...»  
Zhenya smiled and helped him close his zipper.  
«Zhenya what the hell..!»  
The pair turned to see a very shocked and a bit angry Alina Zagitova.  
«I was...busy with uhm...wardarobe mulfunction for Yuzuru sorry.»  
«I see.I’ll leave you two at it,but you should hurry,the closing ceremony is about to start.»  
Said the younger girl,not convinced at all.  
«I need to change Yuzuru.»  
He nodded and was about to leave the room,but then he changed his mind and kissed her again.  
«We’ll talk about this later Zhenya,and this time I don’t want to make things worse between us,I want this to continue.»  
She looked at him in disbelief.  
Yuzuru Hanyu had really fallen for her seductive dance then.  
Misha was absolutely right,all she needed to do was making him understand what she wanted.  
And she absolutely did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website and I’m sorry if it sucks but I really hope you enjoyed it! I always wanted to see Yuzuru’s reaction to Zhenya’s program and that’s how this was born.


End file.
